Cazadores de GIGANTES
by PalomaRivaille
Summary: Que pensarías si te dijera que el pasado de Rivaille es mas complicado y dramático del que supones? Paloma es un chica de las pocas *latinas* que quedan de refugiados en la muralla MARÍA. Queda huérfana de su madre durante el primer ataque titan y es acogida por dos chicos que la protegerán con sus vidas. Nadie pensaría que ambos chicos serian Representantes de alto mando.


Cap 1: " Aquellos Recuerdos"  
By. GK*  
Un campo extenso y verde, una chica de alrededor de 14 a os clara de color y largo cabello oscuro tira unas redes a un ri . A sus pies un montoncito de 5 peces dan unos d biles saltos moribundos.  
El d a era de lo mas hermoso y el sol brillaba en lo alto...un suave viento mov a las flores amarillas del campo...a lo lejos su madre le exclama que ya es hora de preparar el almuerzo..la chica esta recogiendo las redes cuando todo se oscureci . extra ada mira y nota que el sol sigue en el cielo..pero entonces como es que se ha vuelto oscuro tan de pronto? Siente una extra a sensaci n de peligro y poco antes de percatarse un enorme rostro la observa detenidamente con ojos viscos y una enorme mano se acerca para tomarla; no es sino que al retroceder que se resbala con uno de los peces cae al ri ...siendo empujada inmediatamente por la corriente. Como puede mira a la superficie que su casa esta incendi ndose y que la rodean varios "gigantes".  
Ella flota como puede hasta llegar inconsciente a la orilla del mismo ri pero a miles de kil metros mas adelante.  
En Una caba a que es ocultada por enormes arboles a lo profundo del bosque y cerca del ri vive un anciano ermita o quien la encuentra y la rescata.  
La chica abre los ojos lentamente y mira un techo que no conoce...esta recostada en un modesta cama y tapada con frasadas gastadas. un fuego en un chimenea le da calor. Trata de reincorporarse pero se siente d bil.  
-OH...no intente levantarse...-la chica mira un poco asustada hacia donde se escucha la voz.  
Un anciano con unas ropas oscuras mete mas le a al fuego y sirve una taza de lo que parece ser t y se la acerca.

La chica lo toma y agradece penosamente.  
El anciano la mira estudi ndola.  
-No eres de por aqu ...-la chica abre sus grandes llamativos ojos chocolate y lo mira un poco acomplejada.  
-S-..si...es solo que...no quedan muchas como yo...-baja la mirada entristecida.  
- y tu familia?...como es que has llegado a esa situaci n?  
La chica recuerdo de pronto lo que ocurri y da un grito ahogado con ambas manos.  
-Ah...comprendo...fueron "ellos"...-la chica lo mira sorprendida.  
- quienes?-  
-Los gigantes-.

SNK*

Unos penetrantes ojos chocolates se abren de pronto.  
Una hermosa mujer de 25 a os de edad se reincorpora en lo que parece ser una cama en alg n especie de campamento.  
Su nombre es Maria "paloma" Valencia Y es una de las pocas mujeres latinas que quedan en todo el lugar.  
Morena clara; de ojos profundos y muy expresivos. Boca color frambuesa y largo cabello casta o semi ondulado. No pasar a por una belleza ex tica nada mas. Mide 1.60 cm y tiene un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Ni mas ni menos que la sargento de la tropa de exploraci n de la muralla SINA.  
Nunca antes hab a tenido que salir de su lugar de rango desde que se convirti en la protectora del rey. Encargada del grupo lite del castillo. Y justo ahora hab a sido enviada junto con 7 de sus mas preparados hombres y mujeres a resguardar los alrededores del bosque.  
Nunca olvidar a el d a ocurri ese ataque..fue el d a que quedo hu rfana y lo perdi todo.  
Sino fuera por aquel anciano...lo mas seguro es que estar a muerta.  
Vivi con el poco mas de una semana pero dada la situaci n peligrosa optaron por ir a casa de sus t os que viv an cerca de la segunda muralla "rose" que era donde los pocos sobrevivientes lograron escapar de los titanes.  
Se sorprendieron al verla con vida; ya que su madre muri en el ataque y toda la poblaci n de la muralla mar a ya no exist a. Ahora el lugar era propiedad de los titanes.  
Paloma se talla los ojos algo cansada aun...anoche le ha tocado vigilar la zona y aunque tenga chance de dormir un poco mas su mente ya no se lo permite.  
Unos penetrantes ojos chocolates se abren de pronto.  
Una hermosa mujer de 25 a os de edad se reincorpora en lo que parece ser una cama en alg n especie de campamento.  
Su nombre es Maria "paloma" Valencia Y es una de las pocas mujeres latinas que quedan en todo el lugar.  
Morena clara; de ojos profundos y muy expresivos. Boca color frambuesa y largo cabello casta o semi ondulado. No pasar a por una belleza ex tica nada mas. Mide 1.60 cm y tiene un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Ni mas ni menos que la sargento de la tropa de exploraci n de la muralla SINA.  
Nunca antes hab a tenido que salir de su lugar de rango desde que se convirti en la protectora del rey. Encargada del grupo lite del castillo. Y justo ahora hab a sido enviada junto con 7 de sus mas preparados hombres y mujeres a resguardar los alrededores del bosque.  
Nunca olvidar a el d a ocurri ese ataque..fue el d a que quedo hu rfana y lo perdi todo.  
Sino fuera por aquel anciano...lo mas seguro es que estar a muerta.  
Vivi con el poco mas de una semana pero dada la situaci n peligrosa optaron por ir a casa de sus t os que viv an cerca de la segunda muralla "rose" que era donde los pocos sobrevivientes lograron escapar de los titanes.  
Se sorprendieron al verla con vida; ya que su madre muri en el ataque y toda la poblaci n de la muralla mar a ya no exist a. Ahora el lugar era propiedad de los titanes.  
Paloma se talla los ojos algo cansada aun...anoche le ha tocado vigilar la zona y aunque tenga chance de dormir un poco mas su mente ya no se lo permite.  
Aun as sus recuerdos le hacen perderse un momento mas.  
Un d a Maria fue al mercado con su t a por v veres...un hombre mercader de 56 a os conocido en el pueblo como Millier observo detenidamente a Paloma, como cari osamente le llamaba su madre.  
.-Es una ni a preciosa... a que se debe su belleza?..-la t a la mira apenada .-Su madre era mexicana..su padre americano; es un poco peculiar.-la mujer sonr e.  
El hombre mira interesado a paloma quien se oculta tras la mujer apenada.  
-Que exquisitez...un tipo de sangre rara...Bien pues...si el d a de ma ana necesitan ayuda lo que sea...puede venir con confianza..a cambio de un peque o favor..ya sabe...-el hombre le regala mas v veres a la mujer quien agradece sorprendida.  
La chica siente asco de la mirada del individuo y Como su t a tenia mas cosas que comprar le pregunta si puede adelantarse a llevar lo ya comprado.  
camino a casa paloma va sumergida en sus pensamientos no es hasta que escucha sonidos raros que vuelve en si.  
A medida que caminaba paloma escuchaba pasos tras ella...su coraz n comenz a angustiarse...de deten a por momentos y le parec a escuchar a los pasos detenerse de igual manera. quiso correr pero como era de esperarse el miedo saco ese car cter que la representaba.. agach ndose repentinamente cogi una roca y estaba a punto de tirarla con todas sus fuerzas cuando el rostro de un chico rubio la paro en seco...Paloma de momento se paralizo...era la primera vez que miraba a chicos de su edad.  
El rubio le sonr e apenado...  
. -Hola...perd n por asustarte...mi amigo y yo te miramos de casualidad en el mercado..y creemos que eres muy linda...-la sonrisa del chico le provoca un ligero sonrojo d ndose vuelta de la pena.  
Estaba a punto de irse cuando una segunda voz le llamo la atenci n...  
.-Tu cabello...-la chica voltea lentamente hasta que ve un chico con ojos verdes y cabello oscuro semi amarrado en una coleta peque a mir ndola seriamente- Tu cabello...es muy bonito...-la mirada del chico la deja perpleja su seriedad le da un poco de miedo y aun as no alcanza a entender porque es interesante para ella asi que frunce el ce o con desconfianza.  
-Lo siento...pero no los conozco.  
El chico rubio abre los ojos sorprendido.  
-Es verdad...lo lamento...soy irving..y el es mi amigo Levy...somos vecinos.  
Paloma los mira seria..-Paloma...- los chico se miran el uno al otro un poco extra ados.  
-Ese es tu nombre?-dice irving extra ado.  
El joven levy abre sus ojos verdes olivo sorprendido.  
.-Mi nombre es Maria...pero me dicen paloma..bueno...mi madre me llamaba asi..-  
-Acaso tu madre ya no esta contigo?-pregunta irving. Los ojos de paloma se llenan de lagrimas...  
Levy mira a la chica y le invade un sentimiento de tristeza. Sus ojos se ve an realmente dolidos.  
la chica se limpia r pidamente la mejilla al sentir la primera lagrima rodar -me ir ...-la chica se aleja dos pasos cuando de repente una mano la detiene. Al girar para ver al responsable de esto...se topa con esos ojos verdes tan intrigantes.  
-Huir nunca ayuda...si algo te molesta debes decirlo...si quieres golpear a alguien hazlo...nunca ocultes lo que sientes..eso solo te hace d bil.- el chico la suelta y se aleja con la misma seriedad que con la que llego.  
Paloma se queda sorprendida por dichas palabras.  
El chico rubio mira perplejo a su compa ero mientras este se marcha...le sonr e a la chica quien aun no cabila aquellas palabras y se despide amablemente prometiendo que se volver n a ver.  
Al llegar a casa paloma deja los v veres en la alacena mientras pensativa recuerda aquellas palabras.  
No puede evitar recordar esos ojos verdes y un ligero rubor aparece.  
-Tch.. chico raro / - termina de acomodar las cosas.  
Solo un par de d as despu s paloma estaba acostumbrada a ir y venir al mercado del lugar, no sin antes toparse con aquellos chicos tan extra os.  
sol a hacerse la desentendida...y el chico rubio siempre intentaba sacarle conversaci n.  
A veces sent a muchas ganas de decirles que no le interesaba en absoluto su "amistad" o lo que fuera que buscaran. pero el chico de ojos verdes terminaba por intimidarla con esa mirada. casi siempre de despreocupaci n y con manos cruzadas; el chico quien dijo llamarse levy parec a menos interesado en hablarle que irving.  
Un d a que parec a que la lluvia caer a sin mas, paloma trata de correr para resguardarse pero las compras son tan pesadas que no puede hacerlo como quisiera. De nuevo ambos chicos se asoman frente a ella y el chico rubio ofrece su ayuda para cargar las bolsas.  
-Se ven muy pesadas...podr amos ayudarte. -Levy entrecierra los ojos en modo de fastidio.  
Paloma suspira un poco cansada de la situaci n. -No..gracias...-camina lo mas pronto posible que puede pero las bolsas de los v veres le cansan las manos.  
Asienta ambas bolsas a su lado a lo que de pronto levy se acerca a una y la toma sin mas.  
-o-oye ...espera-el chico camina sin decir palabra alguna y el chico rubio le segundea.  
Ambos chicos caminan a la par de paloma quien solo se limita a mirarlos desconfiada.  
-Y...*paloma*-dice irving tan confiado-la chica mira hacia otro lado.- sabes de casualidad que quieres hacer de tu vida?-  
la chica baja la mirada- no lo se...-supongo que crecer..tener familia...-  
-Eso es mediocre..-dijo el chico ojiverde seriamente.  
- que dices?-dice paloma un tanto molesta.  
-Si decides vivir de esa manera que puedes esperar de los dem s?...vivir esperando que la vida continu as nada mas sin pelear es como ya estar muerto...-la chica abre los ojos de par en par.  
-Y..y que esperas que haga una chica como yo?- dice paloma fr amente.  
Levy se detiene en seco y la mira a los ojos directamente- PELEAR...- la chica no sabe porque..pero el que la mirara as le provoca un sonrojo notable.  
La chica camina pensativa y ambos chicos van en silencio.  
Una voz no tan agradable la llama.  
-Maria...-los tres chicos miran al due o de dicha voz.  
-Se or Millier...-dice paloma sorprendida.  
-Al acercarse mira a ambos chicos con molestia. -Se orita...luce bella como siempre-levy frunce el ce o.  
-yo..me tengo que ir...-  
- porque tan deprisa?...chicos..si no les molesta yo llevare a casa a la se orita..pueden irse.-  
El se or millier toma la bolsa de irving y se la quita..pero cuando intenta hacer lo mismo con levy este simplemente jala la bolsa bruscamente impidiendo que se la quite.  
-No es necesario...-y camina como si nada.  
-que has dicho mocoso?-dice millier al punto de estar mas que enojado.  
Irving y paloma siguen a levy dejando a millier de pie; mirando como ambos chicos interfieren con sus planes.  
Al llegar a casa paloma les agradece a ambos, irving le da una sonrisa y dice que no es nada. para entonces levy solo se aleja del lugar pero al caminar 4 pasos..se detiene.  
-Recuerda...este mundo es de los valientes...los cobardes y los d biles son los primeros en caer..- levy sigue su camino con determinaci n.  
-Nos vemos luego-paloma-chan...cu date mientras tanto- le cierra el ojo -hey levy...espera...-  
Paloma observa a ambos chicos alejarse...suspira...la dejan pensativa...cobarde..acaso as la vera aquel chico de ojos penetrantes?.  
Su coraz n late acelerado...se siente extra a..-"levy..."-y sonr e apenada.  
Cuando la chica entra nota que la t a pone demasiada insistencia acerca del se or miller que le parece sospechoso.  
*pensando* - Que se traer la t a violeta?...esta rara...- paloma peina su largo cabello casta o oscuro en una trenza.  
-El se or MILLIER es todo un caballero...hija...sabes que llega un momento de la vida que una mujer debe saber decidir sobre lo que le "conviene" y lo que no...tu sabes...el casarse y tener hijos es lo mas natural...una debe ver por su propio bien...- la t a lavaba trastes de lo mas animada.  
Paloma la mir sospechosamente, no cab a duda que se tramaba algo.  
-Tambi n..hay que saber ser agradecidos con los dem s...sobre todo...si te brindan ayuda..."-la tia deja de lavar trastes.  
-Te..tengo que salir un momento...el se or millier vendr a cenar..sera nuestro invitado...- la chica se para de golpe.  
-que?...pero tia...-la mujer cierra la puerta tras ella.  
paloma observa la puerta como ida cuando de pronto se abre asom ndose el se or millier.  
-Hola...nos volvemos a ver..muchacha..-la sonrisa que se asomo en la comisura de sus labios le provoca a paloma ese presentimiento de que algo no va bien.  
La lluvia cae de pronto..paloma observa con horror como el se or millier se acerca a ella.  
-Mi..mi t a no se encuentra..si gusta ..puede volver en un rato...-y camina dispuesta a abrirle la puerta. cuando el tipo le agarra fuertemente del brazo.  
-No creo que sea necesario...acabo de darle a tu t a una generosa cantidad..para asegurar su futuro..y claro; el tuyo...- la chica intenta soltarse y huir de el pero el logra jalonearla haci ndola caer al suelo.  
La chica grita desesperada esperando que su t a aun se encuentre ah para escucharla.  
La puerta se abre de golpe por la fuerza de la tormenta dejando ver que la tia se encuentra tras ella puerta contando muchos fajos de dinero.  
Paloma mira horrorizada la escena. -Ti..tia?...- la mujer la mira -Lo siento...tienes que ayudar en algo a esta familia...lo siento..-dicho esto cierra la puerta.  
Paloma siente un temor indescriptible. El mismo temor de peligro que sinti cuando el ataque de los titanes.  
PELIGRO.  
Paloma intenta pararse de donde esta y huir. pero el hombre la jala del cabello tir ndola una vez mas Comienza a quitarse la camisa -Eres fuerte chamaca...pero no puedo darme el lujo de enamorarte y ese tipo de cursiladas..no me quedo tiempo..uno de esos mocosos impertinentes podr a "adelantarseme" y eso es algo que no puedo permitir...-comienza a forcejear con ella. Paloma grita y siente que el coraz n esta a punto de explotar.  
Paloma grita y pide ayuda pero nadie parece escucharla...Millier rompe su falda dejando ver ser sus piernas.  
-Estas como me gustan...hermosa...tierna...-comienza a intentar arrancarle parte del busto.  
Paloma no entiende porque pero las palabras de aquel chico se reflejan en sus pensamientos..  
-PELEA.- Como puede lo muerde tan fuerte en el cuello que le hace sangrar.  
-AAAHHHHH...MALDITA NI A ...INTENTE SER DELICADO CONTIGO (xD) pero sera a la mala..seras m a quieras o no - justo cuando la agarra del cabello e intenta abrirle las piernas la puerta se abre de par en par dejando ver la silueta de un chico.  
-SU LTALA MAL NACIDO- ambos lo miran..levy tiene fuego de ira en la mirada y completamente empapado .  
-Pero que demonios - paloma se congela y el viejo se levanta para intentar golpear al chico quien le devuelve el golpe tan fuerte que provoca que se caiga.  
-AHORA VERAZ...TE MATARE MOCOSO - el hombre saca un arma pero justo cuando esta a punto de apuntarle a levy paloma lo noquea con una madera muy pesada que tomo del suelo dej ndolo inconsciente.  
Levy toma el arma y la pone en la sien del hombre.  
-Alto - dice paloma abraz ndolo evitando que dispare.  
levy se queda quieto. -Doshte?' (porque?)...este hombre merece morir..es solo un animal animado por sus mas repulsivos impulsos.-  
paloma permanece abraz ndolo- porque...si lo haces...tu tambi n serias como El.- Levy deja de estar r gido.  
.-El ser humano tiene la capacidad de decidir lo correcto y lo que no..es f cil hacer lo incorrecto..pero..si no decidimos lo correcto y lo que no..en que nos diferenciar amos de los animales?..esa capacidad es la que nos hace humanos...-Levy deja caer el arma al suelo y corresponde el abrazo, mismo el que paloma agradece llorando en su pecho.  
La lluvia sigue cayendo a todo lo que da y a partir de ese momento ambos deciden que ella ya no vivir a mas en aquel lugar.  
La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Irving al ver llegar a levy con una paloma un poco descompuesta. Su vestido estaba algo roto...y tenia cara de haber llorado. Levy estaba totalmente mojado..por lo que al entrar al peque o cuarto que compart a con irving se quita los zapatos y se mete al ba o.  
Paloma se medio peina el cabello alborotado muere de pena al recordar lo que ha sucedido.  
El chico separ ndose de ella...ella sintiendo fri ...el tom ndola de la mano y llev ndosela lejos de ah .  
aun as paloma sent a que su mundo acababa de oscurecerse ..ya no tenia hogar...ni mucho menos una "familia"  
Irving la saca de sus pensamientos pasandole una toalla.  
-Aqu tienes...no entiendo bien que hac as con levy y porque estas as ...pero creo pensar que algo malo ha ocurrido..no te preocupes...nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que podamos...-la chica lo mira y sonr e agradeci ndole.  
-quiz s pienses que levy es un chico muy serio..pero en realidad no soporta las injusticias..es un buen chico...- paloma sonr e una vez mas..y se sonroja.  
-Eso lo se...- levy sale del ba o con una toalla en el cuello y los mira a ambos sospechosamente.  
-Hablan de mi verdad?- irving rie nerviosamente.  
Paloma se levanta y pasa a lado de levy entrando al ba o en silencio.  
levy mira a irving seriamente.  
-No digas nada..T_T..-  
-No he dicho nada xD-  
-Solo lim tate a saber que esta mejor aqu ...yo me har responsable por ella...-irving abre los ojos sorprendido.  
Paloma mira el techo mientras esta dentro de la tina. le parece una pesadilla todo. no puede evitar derramar lagrimas de decepci n y sin darse cuenta su llanto se escucha por toda la habitaci n; irving y levy solo la escuchan en silencio.  
Varios d as pasan..irving trabajaba en una tienda de peri dicos del lugar y levy se desaparec a casi todo el d a.  
Paloma intentaba ayudar limpiando el lugar y cocinando..no pod a evitar sentirse extra a entre dos chicos "desconocidos" pero sin duda se sent a tranquila, ambos eran respetuosos y amables cada uno a su manera.  
Una tarde en la que se encuentran los tres sentados en la mesa..paloma irrumpe el silencio con una pregunta incomoda.  
-rivaille..-la mira como siempre T_T - Tu... que es lo que haces cuando no estas en casa?-  
Irving escupe el agua que tomaba en ese momento. y mira a levy esperando lo peor.  
Levy cierra los ojos con fastidio,  
-No recuerdo haber dicho que te dir a todo sobre mi...ese es asunto mio...conf rmate con saber que te cuidare...- paloma abre los ojos y se sonroja al mismo tiempo que se levanta del asiento y hace como que lava los trastes.  
-lo siento..te prometo no volver a molestarte..-levy se levanta de su lugar y sale del cuarto.  
-Irving?...-este la mira -si?-.  
-Crees que me odie?- irving baja la mirada pensativo.  
-no te odia...pero tampoco esperes que sienta algo por ti...-paloma se congela. Acaso irving habr a notado ya sus sentimientos por levy.  
El joven levy un chico serio, reservado de cabello negro brillante y ojos verdes olivo camina entre una multitud de personas que viene y va sin tomarle mucha atencion.  
Entra en un conocido bar de mala muerte y toma asiento en una esquina esperando a su pr ximo "trabajo"  
al observar detenidamente todo el lugar una mesa escandalosa del cual est n varias mujeres al rededor llama su atencion.  
Un hombre canoso y ebrio r e a carcajadas...todo iba bien hasta que levy se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a el de manera silenciosa.  
Las mujeres y el hombre le miran despectivamente.  
-eh?... que quieres?..-levy sonrie despectivamente.  
-Tienes una deuda pendiente carlslile.  
El hombre cambia su semblante -Sh..shadow?- levy alza la mirada mostrando sus ojos verdes.  
-jum...-sonr e malvadamente.  
El hombre de la desesperaci n tira la mesa intentando escapar.  
pero levy la salta sin problema y lo toma del cuello de la camisa.  
-Esto no es nada personal...-y le entierra un cuchillo en el pecho pero del impulso el hombre le golpea por la ceja tan fuerte que le abre una herida, Cuando el hombre cae a sus pies nota que esta manchado de sangre; as que se siente sucio y le da algo de asco, intenta detener la hemorragia pero es abundante sale del lugar inmediatamente.  
Al llegar al cuarto observa irving ya estaba dormido en su cama; seguramente agotado por el d a de trabajo. Levy de pronto se siente mareado; sin duda por perder tanta sangre. Su ropa se mancha y la desesperaci n le hace entrar al ba o para ducharse lo mas r pido posible que pueda.  
Paloma tenia rato remojada en la ba era...le gustaba sentir el agua en todo su cuerpo...sol a conseguir unas gotas de vainilla en el mercado del pueblo. y ech rselas al agua para relajarse.  
Todo iba bien hasta que de pronto levy entra sin avisar encontr ndola desnuda..fue tan solo un instante pero queda paralizado de momento. aunque no lo desee mira at nito las curvas de paloma..su piel..intenta darse la vuelta y salir de ah ..pero el mareo por la perdida de sangre le hacen desfallecer. Paloma no tiene mas reacci n que evitar que caiga de lleno...lo nota lleno de sangre y se asusta much simo. como puede lo sienta en el suelo para tomar una toalla e ir por irving.  
Cuando levy reacciona la cabeza le duele y ve todo un tanto borroso. Lo primero que nota es que esta sin camisa y que paloma esta mir ndole preocupada.  
intenta sentarse de golpe pero irving lo evita.  
-Que..que paso?-  
-Eso queremos saber...llegaste muy lastimado.-  
Levy frunce el ce o -Ya paso...- paloma lo mira sin comprender.  
-Deber as intentar dejar eso de lado...-dice irving seriamente.  



End file.
